


This is all your fault

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Doggy Style, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: A handjob at the cinema and sex in a phone booth... What could be better?
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	This is all your fault

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is one of my prompts, which just ended up a little too long... ;)
> 
> Thanks Pudds for the nice idea! Really enjoyed writing it. ;)

"Oh, you think you're so unspeakably clever, Gavin..." Gavin had challenged it. He deserved this. The phone booth was dirty, the windows full of scribblings. Nines had pushed him in and shoved him face the wall.

"Open your pants already! I don't feel like waiting while you act like a pussy," Nines demanded and Gavin heard Nines, pulling his zipper down. Gavin complied with his request and had barely opened the button fly of his jeans when he could already feel Nines' pulling at the waistband of his pants.

His partner didn't take his time. He pulled them down, shorts included, just enough to expose Gavin's bottom. Nines didn't bother to prepare him magnificently. Next to him, Gavin saw Nines' hand showing up. Like an invitation, he waited a moment while Nines' arousal pushed and rubbed against Gavin's ass.

"Hurry up, or do you want me to hurt you," Nines asked, and Gavin found the thought seductive, to feel this comforting pain. On the other hand, he would certainly regret this decision bitterly tomorrow. So Gavin spat in Nines' hand, who then prepared Gavin briefly and finally dipped his tip impatiently into him.

"Oh... FUCK..." Gavin let his head drop forward and squinted his eyes shut. He could hear Nines' breath against his ear as he pushed himself deeper into him.  
"This is all..." Nines pushed himself a little deeper as Gavin jerked around him. "...your fault..." Nines gasped.

Gavin could feel his heart beating up to his throat. Nines flinched behind him after he had pushed himself into him as deep as he could. Gavin's jaws trembled. For the mere thought that he would literally spill his load against the glass wall within minutes drove him insane.

He had been teasing Nines... the whole afternoon... And then there was the thing in the cinema... Fragments of his memories went through his head when Nines placed an arm around him and his breath became shallow, while he pushed himself rhythmically into him again and again...

***

Gavin had persuaded Nines to go to the movies with him. But he had something completely different in mind than watching the film. Shortly after it started, he looked at Nines sideways. The movie theater wasn't very crowded. Nevertheless, he still thought it was interesting.

Nines returned his gaze, questioningly. Even in the dark, he could see that Gavin was grinning at him. In the next moment, he sensed Gavin reaching for his hand and leading it to his crotch. Nines frowned and tilted his head.

With a few clear movements, he asked Nines to give him a hand job right here and now. Nines wasn't very fond of it at first but still didn't mind stroking him a little.

At first, with his pants still closed, he worked Gavin's crotch while Gavin bit his lips. He let himself sink a little deeper into the seat. Thanks to his auditory perception, Nines could tell very well that Gavin was breathing deeper. He only uttered a soft sigh.

After a short time, Nines grabbed the button fly of Gavin's jeans and opened it to slip his hand into Gavin's shorts. Gavin visibly liked Nines' efforts and at first, there was no problem with him surrendering to the pleasure.

However, things got interesting when Gavin got to the stage where he could hardly contain himself in terms of volume. Nines knew that Gavin tended to be too loud. Aside from this problem, the movie was so quiet in some parts that Gavin's sighs could be heard throughout the theater. While it still seemed like he was bored the first and second time, his behavior was difficult to justify afterward.

With each and every other time, Nines found himself in the situation that he loved to see Gavin so destroyed next to him. On the other hand, they couldn't afford any trouble... So for a moment Nines paused and leaned over to Gavin.  
"Either you shut up now or I have to stop," he murmured and placed a kiss on his neck.  
"Come on... You get off on it too!" Nines couldn't react as fast as Gavin had grabbed his crotch. A broad, shit-eating grin appeared on his lips.

Nines had a hard-on!

Nines quickly pulled his hand out of Gavin's pants and grabbed him by his shirt.  
"As if you didn't know what you were doing to me..." Nines hissed. Gavin bit his tongue and looked longingly at his partner.  
"Fuck me!" he whispered and Nines could see him raise an eyebrow.

Almost frighteningly calm he looked at him.  
"You're going to pull up your fucking pants and we're going to leave," he asked him and Gavin just grinned at him smugly.

***

Gavin loved Nines for being this direct. For not letting anyone tell him what to do, even if he was an android. Nines took it when he wanted it. With gentle force, if necessary. Not that it ever bothered Gavin...

After only a short time he could hardly breathe. He tried to convulsively cling to something and clenched his hand into a fist. Here in this phone booth, he could moan as loud as he wanted. It didn't matter...

Nines' movements became jerkier, more demanding and he moaned with relish... His voice sometimes sounded like a deep rumble that literally took possession of Gavin.

Gavin noticed how his knees became weak. The excitement that had built up in his stomach in that short time piled up and reached a limit that became almost unbearable for him. In front of his inner eye, he saw stars, which kept passing through his eyesight.

Nines pressed himself against him when Gavin came with a suppressed groan. Only through the corner of his eye, he could see that part of his jeans had been stained, while the rest of his cum had actually landed on the pane of the phone booth. But all this was too much for his senses... For a moment everything turned black in front of his eyes, while Nines spilled his load with a few last thrusts into him.

As impetuous and wild as Nines was, he was usually so tender afterward. He embraced Gavin with both arms and kissed him on his neck. Gavin could feel his breath on his skin as a final sigh slipped from his lips.

"Admit it was on purpose," Nines muttered and Gavin gave a harsh laugh.  
"If you had known, would you have joined in?", he asked him and stretched his head back to look at Nines.  
"You always ask such silly questions, Gavin...," he replied and pulled Gavin into a deep kiss.


End file.
